Squad 7
by Lazy Ronin Ryumori
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. Annabeth Chase. Issei Hyoudou. Korra. Karasuba. Four heroes that have little in common, but when they're guilted into saving life, library, and the freakin Multiverse what are they to do? It doesn't help that they end up in a world full of Superheroes and Supervillians with powers that seem nearly impossible. NarutoXHarem, IsseiX?
1. The Assembly

Waking up in a large room was not on Naruto's planned to-do list. On the contrary, Naruto's 'to-do list' was actually rather short:

One – Slam a Rasengan into Madara's face.

Two – Have a nationwide celebration in honor of Akatsuki's defeat.

Three – Drag Sasuke back to the Konohagakure no Sato

Four – Become Hokage

Five – There was no five like as previously state this is a rather short list.

Nowhere on that list did it say that he was to wake up in a room in only the Shinigami knows where.

He set up and he could swear that he felt shorter. Looking down he realized he was in a much smaller body and he was only wearing a pair of tight black spandex boxers. His abs were gone and his junk was much smaller than he remembered it being last he checked.

Looking around he noticed the room was made of marble and was rather spacious, around the size of small movie theater. But the only things in it was a simple blue throne on a raised marble block that laid against the wall and a large movie screen with what he could only assume to be a projector sitting high in an alcove opposite the screen.

He also noticed that he was not alone. Together with him four children dresses in identical attire to him stood or sat. None of them looked older than ten and of the four, three of them wore black spandex bands tied tightly around their chests.

The one child that didn't have the band was unarguably a boy like him or just one really ugly little girl. He (she?) was a brunette with brown eyes. A really average looking Joe. He was looking around the room in confusion which was mirrored by rest of the occupants of the marble prison.

The next person he notices was definitely a girl. He at least assumed due to the soft features of her face and he also had the aching suspicion that that band around her chest was meant to be some sort of makeshift bra. She had a skin complexion that reminded Naruto of some of the darker skin inhabitants of Kumogakure no Sato. She had curly dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a bit of a pot belly.

Not far away from her was another girl with a light tan identical to Naruto's own tone with long blond hair and silver eyes that seemed to be thinking of a million things in concert.

The finally kid was a slender girl with facial features more angular than the rest of them. Her hair was long and gray and she had eyes that mimicked that color though they were a shade or two darker. She was eying him especially, with a blush on her cheeks, though her lips were curved downward into a frown and Naruto could swear that she looked ready to kiss him and rip him apart all at the same time.

"Hey, he's awake!" The brunette kid pointed out while pointing at Naruto.

"Why are we here!?" The blond girl demanded.

"Answer now!" The dark skin girl ordered stomping the ground. She looked almost surprised after that as if she had been expecting the earth to engulf him under her command.

"How would I know!?" Naruto fired back. "I was in the middle of a battle for the fate of the world."

"Same here!" The brunette chirped. "Though I was actually fighting for the fate of a girl's virginity. Same deal… right?" the boy decided to quiet down as two of the girls glared at him while the silverette smiled crookedly at the brunette as he quivered under the girls gaze. "I'm Issei Hyoudou, by the way."

"Naruto Uzumaki. The next Hokage! Believe it!"

"What a Hokage?" The blond girl asked. "The names, Annabeth Chase, just so you know?"

"The Hokage is like the strongest ninja in Konoha! How could you not know that?"

"It seems that were not from the same worlds." The silverette said. Her crooked smile cracked into a grin far more sinister. "I don't think I've ever killed other aliens before. Sounds fun!"

"Whoa, you're not killing anyone." The dark skin girl warned. "As Avatar I'll enforce peace even if I don't know where I am?"

"You seem a bit too violent to be talking about peace. Weren't you just threatening to strangle Issei over there?" Annabeth did well in shaming the dark skinned girl if the embarrassed blush on her face was any confirmation. "Look just yelling at each other obviously isn't working, so let's do it this way. We introduce ourselves and give some background info. Clarify everything, since we obviously know next to nothing about each other's worlds. Sounds easy enough, right?"

"Why don't you start?" Issei suggested.

Annabeth sighed. "I'm Annabeth Chase, a demigod. A demigod is the offspring of a human and a god. I hope you know what gods are because that's a far longer explanation." Everyone nodded so she continue. "To specify I'm the daughter of Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts, and battle strategy. I live at Camp Half-Blood near New York City. It's the only safe haven for demigods like me as monsters constantly attack us when we're not under the protection of the Camp's barrier. Summer season just started and I was looking after this boy that had just slain a Minotaur the night before when I was brought here."

Issei looked as if he was about to talk but the dark skin girl took charge before him. "I'm Korra, the Avatar. That means I'm the conduit between the human and spirit worlds. I'm also the only person in my world that can control all four elements: Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. I defeated the ultimate evil spirit, Vaatu, rejoined my soul with Raava, who is the ultimate good spirit that gives me my powers, and brought the gates connecting the human and spirit worlds together. Then I woke up here." Korra sounded rather cocky through her entire introduction.

"I'm…" Issei began.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto interfered. "A ninja of Konohagakure no Sato. That means the Village Hidden in the Leaves or something like that. I'm a genin, the lowest ninja rank, but don't let that fool you. I'm one of the strongest ninjas in the world and I just freed the nine tailed beasts, super strong spirits of nature, from the control of this guy named Obito Uchiha. I was getting ready to battle Madara Uchiha with the entire United Shinobi Forces-"

"What's a shinobi?" Korra interjected.

"It's another word for ninja." Annabeth answered sagely.

"I didn't interrupt either of you, so shut up!" Naruto complained greatly offending Korra and Annabeth. "Anyway I was about to battle Madara for the fate of the world when I was brought here."

"I'm Karasuba. Sekirei number 4. A Sekirei is a part of an alien species, superior to humans, that crash landed on earth with the intent of finding our Ashikabi. An Ashikabi is the chosen one of each Sekirei. They empower us and in exchange we protect them. There's also some crap about love, but I'll die before I love a human. I'm a master swordswoman that enjoys killing human scum. All of you would be dead if I had my way and my sword. I was just in the middle of killing some humans and traitorous Sekirei when I was dragged to this cell."

The members of their little group wisely stepped back away from Karasuba after her introduction.

Issei looked left, right, and center to assure himself that no one was left to interrupt him. "I'm Issei Hyoudou, a devil…"

Naruto, Korra, and Annabeth took offensive/defensive poses around Issei.

"What?" the brunette asked weirded out.

"You're a devil. As far as I know that's not a good thing?" Naruto said.

"That's wrong. Devils were evil, but now they're just trying to survive after the Great War between devils, angels, and fallen angels. The three factions lost many. The old devils died out and when new devils took charge they wanted peace. I'm a human that was reincarnated as a devil, so I'm not a full devil anyway."

They lowered their active stances, but they still looked to be on guard.

"I'm a devil in the service of Rias Gremory of the Gremory Clan. I also possess the Longinus, Boosted Gear, which allows me to double my powers every ten seconds. It's even supposed to be capable of killing gods when used right."

"Yeah, a boy with the power to kill gods? Are you sure you're not evil?" Korra asked.

Issei nodded vigorously. "I'm don't have any plan for world conquest or anything. I only dream of being a harem king!"

"So you are evil!?" Annabeth countered.

"No I'm not!" Issei defended. "The last thing I remember was battling Riser Phenex, so Rias wouldn't have to marry him…. I also kinda wanted to make sure her virginity was mine for the taking." Issei blushed slightly.

"I saw we kill him now." Korra offered.

"Agreed." Karasuba said giddily.

"That… won't be necessary. That would actually ruin my plans." The group of five whipped their head in the same direction, towards the throne, as sitting there was a man with a skin tone slightly darker than Korra's. The man had dark hair shaped in an afro while wearing forest green dress pants, a white button up shirt, and brown loafers. He wore glasses that shined in such a way that they couldn't actually see his eyes.

"Who are you!?" Korra demanded.

"The name is Ryumori. I'm the one that brought you here."

"Why?" Annabeth asked harshly.

"Why else would I bring a group of ragtag heroes together? There is an evil that must be stopped and you're just the team for the job."

"Look I'm all for stopping evil, but we have our own lives to deal with. You can't just yank us up from our lives."

"I didn't." The movie projector sprang to life. It began to flash through scenes, showing Issei achieving an unfinished balance breaker and defeating Riser, Naruto being killed by Madara and then Sasuke dying soon after that, Korra going back to Republic City, Annabeth helping a boy around camp culminating with him using his powers to drench her and some bullies with water straight out of the septic tank, and Karasuba losing to Minato and his Ashikabi.

"I die?" Naruto asked, his heartbroken.

"Momentarily, then your universe pulls a dues ex machina to bring you back to life. Long story short the Rikudou Sennin comes and brings you back to life along with Sasuke. You and he save the day before _other_ things happen that I'd rather not tell you about."

"So Sasuke comes back to the village?"

"I do not know that just yet, child. Universes are always unfolding. I'm merely the person that watches it happen."

"How is that still happening if we're here?" Annabeth asked.

"You are not here. I simply copied your DNA, memories, powers, and souls onto gigai, artificially created bodies." To prove his point Ryumori summoned a pure white body that floated in the air beside his throne. The thing had no facial features, it was just a flat surface where its eyes, mouth, ears, nose, and hair should have been. It didn't have a belly button, nipples, or genitalia. "These things used the DNA of those I implant into them to take shape, but they do not go through puberty without that DNA which is why all of you are currently prepubescent."

"Why us? And I don't think she's a hero?" Issei pointed accusingly at Karasuba.

"I've chosen each of you because together you each are powerful enough to stop what is coming? As for Karasuba, well I was attempting to summon Miya, but I was in a rush. Karasuba seemed like a lovely replacement?"

"If you consider her lovely. I don't think I want to meet this Miya." Korra declared. "What's stopping her from killing us?"

"I've implanted irrefutable commands into her mind that prevents her from killing any member of this team as well as disallowing her from disobeying her Ashikabi."

"Who is her Ashi-whatever?" Naruto asked.

"You of course."

"WHAT!" Naruto and Issei yelled in unison. "WHY ME?/WHY NOT ME?" They each asked respectively.

"I needed someone I could trust to do the upright thing in any situation. Naruto your best quality and greatest weakness is that you always look for a better way. Issei while you have the potential to become the strongest amongst this group you think with your dick almost constantly. I couldn't, in right conscious, put you in command of a girl that literary cannot resist your advances."

"I wouldn't force myself on her."

"Sekirei fall in love with their Ashikabi. If you don't make the first move, she would."

"I don't believe it love. It's beneath me." Karasuba fired back harshly.

"You say that now, but time has a tendency of disproving many beliefs." Ryumori spoke with a knowing smile.

"What if we don't want to help you?" Annabeth asked.

"Then I won't help you." Ryumori said. The group looked at him as if he had grown a second head. It was him asking for help, wasn't it? "I am a watcher. A being very close to an omnipresence that existences outside of all universes. That can view into all universes. I cannot intervene myself, but my power and resources are vast. Even so I expended most of them bringing you all here. I cannot call in a substitute for any of you with the time you have left."

"What does any of that that mean?" Korra asked.

"Like I said before I exist outside of all universes, but this darkness that is coming threatens each and every one of your universes. None of you are exempt. It might not happen in your lifetime, but when the end of the world arrives your children or their children will look to the sky and wonder why no one stopped the apocalypse from happening. By all means if you want no part of this I can send you all back to rejoin the versions of yourselves that are living your lives for you, but know that if any of you four choose to leave it'll be on your shoulders and yours alone when the end comes."

"There five of us?" Annabeth corrected.

"Your point?"

"You said four?" Issei answered.

"Oh, Karasuba would watch the world burn if she had the choice. I'll leave her fate to Naruto."

Naruto felt Karasuba's eyes burning into his skull. "Hey don't blame me." Naruto raised his arms in surrender. Karasuba turned her glare to Ryumori who only laughed.

"You can't do anything to me. I said it before and I'll say it again. I exist outside your universes. Nothing in them, yourselves included, can even so much as touch me."

"Fine we'll help." Annabeth assured Ryumori. The afro haired man looked to each of them who nodded in agreement, well except for Karasuba who was still glaring bloody murder at him.

"Good. Naruto will be your leader."

"WHAT!" Annabeth and Korra yelled as one.

"How can you make that idiot the leader!?" Korra asked sharply. Naruto did a good job looking offended.

"I wonder how much I'll be repeating myself. As I said, Naruto searches for the better way; a way with the least deaths. Issei and Karasuba no, just no. Annabeth you over think things far too often for the quick decision making this endeavor will take. Korra you have been show to kill when it wasn't necessary."

"What!? I haven't done anything!"

"You neglect to remember that when you destroyed Vaatu's body you also killed his host. You own uncle."

"It was the only way!" Korra countered.

"Do you think Aang would have said the same? You were angry with Unalaq for taking Raava from you. You are driven by your anger too often to be trusted with the role of leadership."

"If you think Aang is better why didn't you bring him!?"

"You have potential that dwarves Aang's. I chose each of you based on potential. When I put you in those gigai your powers were reset. They must be retaught. I needed people that could relearn quickly and have the capacity to further what they had already known. I have a training plan for each of you. It will be hell. You'll each survive by a hair, if my calculations prove correct, but I will make you each stronger than you ever were. Stronger than you could ever become if you continued to live life as you had."

"That would explain why I can't earth bend." Korra grumbled.

"Correct, also if you ever earth bend or damage my room in anyway." A dark power pressed down on all of them. The fell to their knees and envisioning a million deaths; each more painful than the last. "Well just because I can't harm you doesn't me I don't have things that can't." Ryumori warned.

"I like you a little bit more than the rest of this pieces of trash." Karasuba smiled gleefully.

"Quite." Ryumori pulled at the collar of his shirt undoing the top button. "You training begins now. All of you will be put through the ringer for six years. Five and a half for individual training and another half year for team building. Karasuba and Naruto, you will be training together since once the bond is made you will feel uncomfortable being apart.

"What bond?" Naruto asked.

"There's a certain process that must be made to join you together in holy matrimony."

"You make it sound as if they're getting married." Korra said.

"The bonding process is the Sekirei equivalent to marriage from my understanding, but enough talking we're on a clock little ones."

"Don't call us 'little one's." Annabeth reprimanded.

"Whatever." Ryumori waved his hands and in a flicker of light the team of five was gone and as he rose from his throne he vanished as well.

**000TF7000**

**That's it for the prologue of Squad 7. The 7 is there for on other real reason besides that it's my favorite number. It's also supposed to be a lucky number and they'll need all the luck they can get for what I have planned for them**

**This will take place majorly in the Young Justice Universe, hence it being in this section, but events will be altered, excluded, added, or inspired by events from other universes, but primarily does of the DCU/DCAU.**

**The next chapter may or may not be as long as the chapter length I previous strived for, 5k, as I've been receive complaints of putting too much content into one chapter. I don't know what do you guys think?**

**The pairings will be Naruto X Harem and Issei with someone, maybe a smaller harem, IDK.**

**I don't have much to say now except thanks for reading and please review with you thought's on what I could have done better, how you feel the story should go from here, and other suggestions.**

**Like, Love, Fav, Follow, ****REVIEW****, Enjoy!**


	2. The Land of Heroes

Naruto, Karasuba, Annabeth, Korra, and Issei stood together for the first time in over five and a half years. Before them upon his throne was Ryumori, they did not bow to the sadist that had trained them nor did he expect them to.

What the watcher had put them through was nothing short of hell. Isolated, under gravity that was always several times what any of them could pleasantly bare, they were pushed through exercises to increase strength, speed, agility, control, and stamina; put in scenarios that forced them to draw out powers they didn't even know they were capable of or seriously die trying; tortured, mentality and physically, to increase their pain thresholds as well as their mental durability; and placed in unwinnable simulations, that felt only too real, and made them question everything that they believed to be true and right in the world.

They gone through crucibles that could have destroyed them, instead it had changed them into something more. A group of heroes that were ready to stop the darkness that threatened their lives, and the existence of every one and thing that that loved, by any means necessary.

"It's good to see you guys again." Issei told his teammates awkwardly as silent had reigned supreme for the last several minutes that they had been in the same room.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to a pervert, but it's good to see you too, Issei." Annabeth told the boy. "Then again I'm happy to see anyone that isn't apart of those hordes of spider monsters." The girl shivered.

"He gave you spider people? I had a face a legion of fallen angels." Issei cowered at the thought, so many light spears.

"Demons, so many demons." Korra hugged her body tightly her eye whipping back and forth for any red, horned creatures.

"I went up against a ninja zombie invasion. My friends." Naruto glared at Ryumori who grinned merrily.

"It was necessary that I subject you all to your greatest fears and weaknesses." Ryumori explained. Ryumori glanced at Karasuba who had that crooked grin that she wore constantly. "At least for those of you that had fears." She had been with Naruto, so he had thrown zombies at her as well, zombie Sekirei that is, and she butchered them all without restraint or hesitation. He contemplated putting her in a Buddhist Monastery without a weapon for a while, but he highly doubted that the insane woman wouldn't find some way to kill everyone and thing there.

"So what now?" Issei asked. "You want us to go against an army of flesh eating supermodels?"

"Oh! That's a good one! Why didn't I think of that?" Ryumori pondered to himself. He sighed. "As awesome as that sounds we're out of time. The schedule has been pushed forward. The enemy is on the move. He's already destroyed three universes."

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Naruto demanded.

"Why would I?"

"We could have stopped him." Korra responded, but Ryumori only nodded his head to the negative.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell any of you. You're too impulsive to be trusted to continue your training if you had known that the enemy was already active."

"You're constantly calling this thing the enemy or the darkness. Who or what is it actually?"

"I don't feel comfortable telling you that."

"How can we trust you if you can't trust us?" Korra said.

Ryumori frowned. "I never remember asking for your trust only that you help stop what is coming. Everyone has their secrets they'd rather keep quiet about, right?"

"'To defeat your enemy, you must know your enemy' those were your words." Annabeth glared.

"Hm. Actually that's just a quote from somewhere else, but you are right… The enemy… is a former student of mine. A boy I took pity on and saved. You see each universe eventually destroys itself. It's only a matter of time. It takes trillions on trillions of years for that to happen but it's always an unavoidable occurrence."

"So this boy was saved from being destroy like the rest of his universe thanks to you?" Korra asked.

"Yes. You see for everything I can see the aspect of any creature that I adore the most is potential and this child had it in spades, but so much of it had yet to be tapped, so I saved him. I raised him. He was the closest thing to a son I'll ever have, but he had a bleeding heart akin to all of yours. He wanted to save people rather than watch then watch them struggle to save themselves. He left this place to be a hero. I tried to stop him, but he always proved to be a step ahead. He knew me to well."

"If this guy was out saving lives then wasn't that a good thing!" Naruto protested.

"I wasn't trying to stop him from saving lives. I was trying to save him because humans aren't meant to travel through dimensions. They are too susceptible to the void."

"The what?" Issei asked.

"The void is the space between Universes. It's a corrupting force that taints anything that is exposed to it for a prolonged time. Humans cannot face such a force even once, but gigai can endure it for a while. He didn't know the damages, going so far as to hide within the void at times. The void devoured his being, ripped him of everything except the knowledge he had and the angst he developed due to the fact that his universe was destroyed while others still survive."

"So you took pity on some fool and now-"

"Karasuba, quiet." Naruto ordered.

The Sekirei pulled at her lips which seemed to have glued themselves together.

"You choose me as leader, because you knew I would be the least likely to kill him." Naruto hypothesized.

"Yes… To me, this boy is like what Sasuke is for you, Naruto."

Naruto flinched. He still remembered how much he strived to bring Sasuke back no matter how other people would discourage him. He could now acknowledge how foolish it was, but he would just have to be foolish for the rest of his days, because he'd never give up on Sasuke. "I understand. We'll save your son, Ryu-teme!"

"How?" Annabeth asked skeptically. "If this guy wants the destruction of the multiverse then how can we stop him?"

"We'll just beat him down until we snap some since into him." Naruto told the daughter of Athena with Karasuba mumbling something through her glued lips.

"Right." Ryumori agreed. "I've synthesized a cure that can refuse the effects of the Void's taint." Ryumori materialized a silver brief case in his hand and tossed it to the team leader.

Naruto popped open the case revealing two dozen sealed glass vials holding a blue liquid in it.

"Anyone that is injected with that will be released of the taint."

"Why do we need so many?" Issei asked.

"The void, with a host, can corrupt people within any given universe. It's a difficult process for it, but the extras are for just in case. You will have to ally with the people of the universe I'm sending you to. If any of those allies become corrupted then use that. Only a bit, just a tenth of the vial will suffice in most chances. Though I full vial will be needed to remove control from the original host."

"What's stopping him from jumping to another dimension before we can stop him?" Korra asked.

"He is body is destroyed a little bit more with every jump he takes. As of right now he has to recuperate for at least two years before he can enter the void again. I'm sorry that I couldn't complete your training, but all that was left was team bonding. You'll have to handle that on your own. I'm entrusting everything to you five, do not fail."

"Hey, you put use through hell and back. There's no chance that we'll be stopped!" Issei said and the others cheered in agreement.

"Good, I've been developing a means to forgo the void and send you straight to where you need to go. This place is different from your homelands. There will be people that are stronger than even you, but together you're an unstoppable force. Squad 7 your first mission begins, NOW!"

"Why 7? There's not even seven members?" Annabeth's asked utterly killing the epicness of the mood.

"It's my lucky number, NOW GO!" and with that the team vanished from Ryumori's domain.

**000TF7000**

Falling from the sky after entering into a new world was so cliché. The team was glad that Ryumori acknowledged that as true. That was why they only fell twenty feet to the floor within the foyer of a massive mansion.

Naruto and the crew immediately righted themselves in air, landing on the ground with loud thuds from their feet hitting the hard, would floor. Naruto extended his arms and caught Karasuba in a bridal carry. She blushed and wiggled out of his grasp, though she stood beside his with her back leaning against his shoulder.

"So is this supposed to be our base?" Karasuba looked around. The place was rather large, though not quit as big as Ryumori's viewing room. The walls were made of polished, dark cherry wood and the room was decorated with expensive paintings and statues as well as a massive green carpet that lead from the door up to the massive flight of stairs.

"I don't think I've ever been in a house this big!" Issei said in awe.

"Quite, I ask that you reframe from destroying it. If that is at all possible." Issei jumped slightly before looking behind him.

"Dude, don't scare me like that." Issei told the man, an elderly cubby gentleman with slicked back gray hair dressed in a butler's uniform.

"I am Spencer. I will be serving as the team's attendant for you stay. The master has warned me that you all are quite destructive, so I ask that you reframe from making my job harder."

"Gotcha." Issei gave a thumbs up.

"Which of you goes by the name of Naruto Uzumaki." The butler asked.

"That's me." Naruto raised his hand. Spender walked over to him while reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a letter and handed it to Naruto who unfolded it. "To be read aloud."

"I pretty sure you're not supposed to read that part aloud." Korra pointed out. Naruto glared at her, but turned back to the letter.

"Hello team. If Spencer has given this to Naruto them it means that you have made it there completely intact. That's great news." Naruto's eye twitched, so there was a chance they wouldn't have made it on piece. "You're currently inside the place that you will call home, Lorem Septem, a mansion around three miles outside of Gotham City. It has the latest in tech and magic protection. Nothing short of a Lord of Order could break into this place though last I checked old Doc Fate was out of commission so you should be fine. You're backstory is that I, a billionaire business mogul, adopted you all as children through the years to ensure my company would have heirs to control its finances in the event of my demise, which happened a year prior, to this moment. I've had Spencer enroll each of you into the Gotham Academy under the tenth grade category. Do you best to play the part of rich kids and the way things have been set up you can go nearly anywhere in the world without the need to stay hidden under the pretense that you're maintaining the family business."

"Why does he have a multi-billion dollar business? He not supposed to be capable of interfering with worlds." Annabeth asked.

"I take it at this point Annabeth asked a question." Naruto read. "If you're as predictable as I think then the answer is that while I can't interfere with any world directly that doesn't mean I can't create androids to build business empires in every world I deem important just in case something like this happens." Naruto looked Annabeth with a smirk. She crossed her arms and whipped her head.

"It's not like I'm that predictable."

"Yes, Annabeth, you are that predictable." Naruto read. "Spencer will show you around the place. There's a kitchen, dean, lounge, game room, ball room, bed rooms for each of you, guests rooms, rooftop garden, and an underground base for all you crime fighting needs."

"Crime fighting needs?" Korra asked.

"I may or may not have forgotten to mention that you'll be also working as Superheroes while looking for the Void. It'll be important towards you cause, so get to it."

"So we're billionaire students by day and crime fighters by night? Sounds like something straight out of a comic book." Issei paralleled.

"Okay Spencer, lead the way." Naruto patted the butler on the shoulder. The man stumbled, but managed to right himself.

"Don't do that." He crocked.

**000TF7000**

"When will we make our super hero debut?" Issei asked. He wore a pair of black jeans, a red shirt, and black and red Adidas. They were hanging in the basement that doubled as their command center for their super hero duties. He was lazily swinging a broadsword at a silver combat automaton who was wielding a pair of cutlasses. "I mean we haven't even come up with cool nicknames yet and it's been a month. I was thinking. How about Captain Oppai!"

"No." They answered unanimously.

"You are not going to be named Captain Oppai, Boob Boy, Titty Titan, Butt Bison, or any other ridiculous name you think of." Annabeth told him while she played a game of chess with Naruto. Scratch that while she beat Naruto at a game of chess. "Checkmate." She declared enclosing his king. She was wearing blue Capri pants, an orange camp 'HALF-BLOOD' T-shirt, and black designer sandals. "And as for making a debut we never catch any crimes soon enough to do anything. This world is overrun with Superheroes. I don't see why we even need to help."

"This game is stupid, let's play poker." Naruto suggested. His clothing consisted of black jeans, black Polo sneakers, and a sleeveless orange shirt that showed off his tattoo covered arms. They actually were fuins, but they were covered over by tattoos to hide the seals.

"Last time we played poker you had us down to our underwear." Korra said as she played Tekken using the massive super computer as a monitor. She wore khaki short shorts with a tight baby blue sleeveless T that showed off her belly button and brown hiking boots. Her curly hair was left to hang freely down her back.

"Naruto's right! Let's play Poker!" Issei agreed excitingly, easily blocking a swing from the robot, pushing it back, and then quickly slicing it into several dozen pieces.

"No." the girls choired.

"Need a partner?" Karasuba asked maliciously as she picked up a sheathed Ōdachi from her rack of Japanese swords. Karasuba wore black slacks, black loafers, and a tight fitting black button up shirt.

"I'm good." Issei's shoulder throbbed from the recent scar he got from Karasuba slashing through his tissue and bone; it still hadn't fully regenerated. Karasuba had quickly realized that just because she couldn't kill didn't mean that she couldn't maim. "So I've though of a new name. How about Vagi-"

"I'll throw you into a pit of lava if you continue that sentence." Korra warned.

"Well you guys are no help." Issei grumbled.

"You're a dragon, right. How about keeping it simple, The Crimson Dragon." Annabeth suggested.

"Doesn't that sound corny to you?" Issei asked.

"Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Green Lantern, Hawkwoman and Hawkman. I'm pretty sure the names are supposed to be corny." Korra said flipping off the game and turning to the news. "Well it seems like we might just have something to do after all." The team turned to the computer monitor as the ditzy blonde news reporter rambled on about something they didn't care to listen to. The headline clearly read all they needed to know 'Cadmus on Fire'.

"From the government files I've decrypted on Cadmus they're up to some less than savory activities." Annabeth reported. "In the mayhem, we might be able to sneak in and see exactly what they're up to."

"What's your call boss man?" Korra asked Naruto.

"Karasuba, Annabeth, suit up. We're going into Cadmus. Korra, Issei you'll be on standby nearby."

"WHAT! Come on, man! Let me in on some action!" Issei whined.

"This is an infiltration mission. Action is not what we're looking for. I'm pretty sure that you can't be stealthy while wearing a giant suit of hotrod red paint armor." Naruto said biting his thumb and swiping it across a seal hidden underneath a tattoo of a black fox with it jaw gapping wide. His cloths shimmered and vanished, being replaced with full black ANBU armor under a dark orange leather hooded jacket that was left unzip. On his face was an ANBU mask depicting a grinning fox with black detail around the eyes and mouth.

Karasuba appeared next to him in her disciplinary uniform with an added hood and domino mask.

Annabeth stood. She grew half a foot in height making her six foot even, her eyes turned golden orange and her hair black. She clothes faded into black Greek leather battle armor with a hi-tech bracelet that worked as a hologram computer on her left wrist. A bronze shield depicting Medusa was on her back and a short sword at her side. Celestial Bronze shield and a Stygian Iron sword. She didn't know where Ryumori had gotten them from, but she liked 'em; it reminded her of home just a little bit.

"Balance Breaker." Issei chanted as his Boosted Gear appeared on his arm and then glowed. The moment after he stood in full scale mail armor of the Crimson Heavenly Dragon.

Korra appeared from the changing room in her avatar attire with a baby blue face mask concealing her nose and mouth. Her hair was pulled into its tradition ponytail.

"To the Oppai Jet!" Issei pumped his fist into the air. He was thrown back as a metal table lifted off the ground and flew into him, courtesy of Korra.

"Nobody calls it that!" the Avatar roared defiantly.

"Issei is not allowed to to name anything. Like ever." The rest of the team agreed with Annabeth as Issei stumbled to his feet.

"The Zeta Tube was online as of yesterday." Spencer said walking down the stairs. "Much quicker if I say so myself."

"Okay, next stop Washington, DC." Naruto was the first to the large mechanical tunnel that was the Zeta Teleportation Tube. The rest of them team joined him.

"**Recognized: Squad 7**."

000TF7000

"CRIMSON DRAGON TO THE RESCUE!" Issei screamed as he flew up and saved two scientists that fell out of an exploding window.

"Why is he so annoying?" Karasuba said as she stood by Annabeth who was typing away at a Cadmus desktop computer.

"Hey he makes for a good distraction." Naruto said. The plan was for Issei to save any bystanders while Korra put on the fire. The rest of Team would use that as cover to sneak into Cadmus as people were distracted.

"Hey, who are you!?" Annabeth didn't turn away from her job while Karasuba began to draw her weapon of choice for this mission, a wakizashi. Naruto placed a hand on Karasuba's shoulder stopping her attack.

The domino masked boy that stood by the broken window was quickly joined by speedster dressed in yellow.

"Batman jr. and Flash jr. what do we owe the honor?" Naruto asked through a voice disruptor that made him sound more like Kurama than himself.

"I think we should be doing the questioning? And don't call me Batman jr. The name's Robin."

"Yeah, and I'm Kid Flash. Now tell us why you're here!?"

"I don't think you're in the position to do anything, 'cept answer my question. You know considering we have the number advantage." Naruto protested.

"How about now?" Aqualad asked coming through the window on a tornado of water.

"May I should uneven the odds." Karasuba moved to unsheathe her sword as the three unexpected heroes flinched back at the killing intent she was releasing.

"Guys, we don't have time for this. Let the sidekicks come along if they have to, but we need to get to the lower levels if we want to find out anything knew." Annabeth said shutting the computer down.

"Well hello, beautiful!" Kid Flash greeted. Annabeth sneered.

"I'm not into clowns?" Kid Flash jaw dropped in shock as well as shame. Did his uniform look that bad.

"We're not sidekick." Aqualad told Annabeth looking at her group suspiciously.

"You spend the majority of your time trailing behind older, more powerful, more experienced heroes, but suuure. You're definitely not sidekicks. You're just the back-up that gets caught at least a fourth of the time and needs to be rescued. I wish their was a shorter name for that." Naruto joked while turning to Annabeth. "I take it that this building has way more than two floors if you thanking about lower levels on a two story building."

"Right, over one hundred subterranean floors, but then info down there is on a private server. I can barely access anything from here."

"I didn't peg Amazons for the brainy types." Robin mentioned. Wonder Woman was an unbelievable smart woman, but it had taken forever for her to learn to even use a computer.

"Who are you calling an Amazon, little boy." Annabeth growled. "I'm a demigod."

"Minerva, we don't have time for this. It's only a matter of time before they discover we're here. Especially with these guys entering in with the stealth of neon light wearing drag queens." Naruto told her. On the way from the closet Zeta Tube location, they managed to work up some alias for themselves. It helped that Annabeth was a living encyclopedia of knowledge. Annabeth's codename was Minerva, the name of her mother's Roman aspect.

"Right! Come on, sidekicks!" Annabeth ordered running into the hallway she only had to search for a second before she saw the elevator.

"We're not sidekick!" the trio of sidekicks yelled.

"Whatever helps you sleep?" Naruto said easily ripping the elevator door open. "I hope you're good at falling." Karasuba walked up beside him allowing his arm to snake around her waste and pull her tightly to his side before jumping.

"He's joking right?" Kid Flash asked Annabeth.

"Nope." With that Annabeth jumped after them.

"Bombs away!" Robin jumped into the elevator cavern and shot his grappling hook onto the ceiling on the elevator. Kid Flash and Aqualad used the hope as a shimmy to follow after.

"I've just disabled the security system, so the next floor should be far enough." Annabeth said.

"Right!" Naruto slammed his foot into the door that read SL 26, the 26th sub-level, kicking it in and then kicking his foot backwards sending out a blast of air that pushed him into the room.

Annabeth grabbed onto the ledge and flipped up into the room.

"Good thing! I was almost out of rope." Robin said swinging into the room followed by KF and Aqualad.

Kid Flash gave them no word as he ran ahead with his super speed.

"Kid, wait!" Aqualad whispered urgently.

"Stupid boy, Myna, go!" Naruto ordered.

Karasuba smiled and chased after Kid Flash with speeds identical to the actual Flash.

Kid Flash slid and fell down in shock of seeing the giant tusked, white behemoths coming for them. Kid Flash might off been squashed by one of those monsters massive hand had Karasuba not slid to and halt in front of him. With a flash of her sword the double rows of monsters were reduced to finely cut steaks. The rest of the heroes made it just in time to see Karasuba sheath her sword.

"Oh, man did you have to kill them all. They would have made wicked pets." Naruto mourned.

"First, I can't kill humans now I can't kill monsters. What's next you want me to let bugs lives."

"Myna, shut up." Naruto ordered. Karasuba clawed at her mouth, which seemed to of glued itself again.

"Don't worry, as long as Räv is around Myna is more or less harmless." Annabeth told the disturbed heroes.

"What if he's not around?" Robin asked.

"Then run." Annabeth said. The heroes wished she was joking, but she sounded a bit too serious to be playing around. "Räv, I think this proves that we should explore deeper." Annabeth told Naruto who nodded.

"Fine, let's keep going." Naruto said looking to Kid. "Just because I'm against Myna killing humans doesn't mean I'll stop her from cutting on a leg or two and Minerva keratinizing it with Greek fire. Behind us or beside us, never ahead." Naruto ordered.

"R-right!" Kid Flash stood up and moved beside Aqualad and Robin. He was rash not stupid. With Myna's speed she would definitely end him or rather end his career as a hero.

They moved on for a while in awkward silence with Annabeth at the helm.

Karasuba had her head resting against Naruto's shoulder and Naruto's arm was around her waist.

"What happened to love being beneath you'?" Minerva asked with a knowing smile that looked fair to much like the same one Ryumori had for Karasuba's liking. She managed to keep the fact that she had any level off affection for Naruto hidden while in the mansion, but that was a big place, so it wasn't that difficult. Damn her Ashikabi for being so clingy and damn herself for liking it.

"Mind your business, wise girl, or do you like not having a tongue?" Myna warned. Naruto squeezed her waist softly making her shiver pleasurably. "Don't start anything you don't want to finish, Ashikabi-kun." Karasuba purred.

"Weirdest group of heroes ever." Robin whispered to Kid Flash.

"Shhh, she might hear you." Kid Flash warned for the safety of his leg(s).

"This place is giving off high energy readings." Minerva proved she didn't need Räv to do all the kicking as her foot slammed into the door sending it tumbling off its hinges.

"Do you people believe in subtlety?" Aqualad asked.

"You're right. We were trying to sneak around. We should only kick doors in gently from now on." Naruto joked looking back at Aqualad. "All subtlety went out the window when you guys came through it with news cameras following you. Now- Whoa." He eyes widened as he turned around and looked into the room. There was shelves on every wall full to the brim with glass tubes containing little white creatures that was sparking blue with electricity.

"I'm official whelmed." Robin got weird looks from the heroes that didn't catch the reference.

"This is how Cadmus stays off the grid. The underground levels are powered by these… things. It's probably what they're bred for." Kid Flash explained looking around, but doing well to stay beside Minerva as she looked around as well.

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' teeth into the earth."

"Hey, Minerva why didn't you figure that out earlier." Naruto asked.

"I did. I didn't think it was connected so directly. I mean it not like Burger King is run by a king or that Apple is in the agricultural business." Annabeth countered while hacking into the computer. "They're called... genomorphs." Annabeth managed to get out after rubbing her eyes. Damned dyslexia.

"Look at the stats of this things!?" Robin was awed. "Super Strength, telepathy, razor claws, these things are living weapons."

"Yeah, cuz we hadn't figured that out already." Karasuba rolled her eyes. "Humans." She murmured.

"There's enough of these things cataloged to make a small army." Annabeth added.

"But for who?" Kid Flash asked.

"There's more. Some project titled Kr." Annabeth clicked on the folder, but she only got a series of unreadable paragraphs. "It's triple encrypted. This is going to take a second." She began to work.

"Don't move!" Standing at the door was an armored man in a golden half helmet and a group of small genomorphs.

"Got it." Räv vanished and reappeared in front of the man. He hooked him into and Lariat and slammed him into the ground head first. His helmet didn't protect him from falling unconsciousness. '_That was fun! I can see why Octopops and Raikage-jiji love that move so much_.' Naruto thought gleefully.

Myna made quick work of the little monsters. Slicing them all into halves right down the middle except for one which she punted over to Naruto. "Saved you one." She smiled.

"Thanks." Naruto said looking the little creature in the eyes. Its eyes flickered between red and purple before become a solid blue. "I gotta catch 'em all!"

"This isn't one of your Pokémon games." Minerva said disconnecting from the computer. "I got through two of the encryption, but the third is using something that isn't too easy to break through. We don't have time to wait now that we've been discovered."

"I wonder whose fault that is." Aqualad got a glare from Annabeth for the comment.

"Don't start." Annabeth growled. "Project Kr is only sub-level 52. Let's moves." She ran out the room with her team quickly following and the sidekicks stopping to make sure the man Naruto knocked out was really just knocked out.

They quickly caught up to them. Minerva had just hacked the elevator into opening on there level.

"That man you knocked out was a hero. He was called Guardian." Aqualad informed.

"I already caught that before I clotheslined him, Aqua boy." Naruto said.

"It's Aqualad."

"Really!? And you wonder why I call you sidekick with a name like that." Naruto laughed. "Anyway these genomorphs things…" Naruto affectionately scratched the chin of the subjugated one on his shoulders. "…We in his head. They have mind control abilities as it would seem."

"How do you know that?" Robin asked.

"I'm familiar with the vacant look people have in their eyes when they're being controlled." Naruto answered. The heroes got the feeling that they would be in for a long story if they asked more.

"This is getting out of control. Perhaps-"

"What you want to call your Justice League?" Naruto asking, reading right through Aqualad. He could tell by the look on his face. "Look, man, you say you're not a sidekick, so act like a hero. We haven't ran into anything we can't handle, so calling for back up is counterproductive." Factoring it together, the time to call, convince them to come, and then wait on them would be a great way to waste time they didn't have.

The door to the elevator opened and all but Aqualad and Kid Flash stepped out.

"Rave or whatever he's called is right. We're here now." Kid Flashed cohered running ahead.

They stepped into the hall which looked as if it was made of flesh with machines sticking out of the it, grotesquely.

They didn't step three feet into the hall before another genomorphs, this one, humanoid lanky and in doctor's scrubs.

"Halt!" He raise his hand in a stop motion, but his horns glowed red and several stray object lifted off the ground and flew at them, so he wasn't friendly; not that they expected anyone in a secret base to be friend to intruders.

Annabeth raised and shield and sword. She charged slashing through the metal cylinder machines the genomorph through. When she made it too the genomorph she slammed her shield, hard, into his face sending him careening into one of the fleshy walls. "Let's go." She ran down the hallway with the team behind her.

"Do any of you believe in asking questions first?" Robin asked as he ran beside Naruto.

"It's more fun to figure things out as we go." Naruto said running ahead. "Looks like I should had knocked Buckethead out harder than I did!" Naruto yelled behind him sensing Guardian running no too fair behind them.

"Move!" Annabeth pushed a woman in a doctor's coat out the way as she ran into the room that read Project Kr on the door.

"Sorry 'bout her!" Naruto apologized as he ran past the woman as well. "Come on let's go, let's go, let's go!" Naruto chanted using his strength to hold large safe like door open as the others ran under his arm. With everyone through he stepped out of the way, having enough time to wave at Guardian as the door shut on the controlled man's face.

"I've disabled the door. We're safe." Robin told them as he stepped away from the computer.

"We're trapped." Aqualad corrected.

"Um, guys, you should look at this." KF recommended.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I'm whelmed now, too." Naruto told Robin.

Because right ahead of them, in a pair of status pods, were a two sleeping blond girls, both wearing white jumpsuits with labels on the chests of famous insignia of Superman inscribed in red.

**000TF7000**

**That's it for chapter two. I steamrolled through this at at surprising speed. This is the first time I can remember updating under forty eight hours of the previous chapter. I think I might put in a bit more work on this and then get back to my other projects. Maybe get on to long awaits chapters for my older stories.**

**This is 5k, but it didn't feel like it took as long as it usually does, probably because I didn't go in with the intention of writing out 5k and just wrote until I felt I was at a good stopping point.  
><strong>

**Next chapter we'll get to see more action then what was in this chapter. A battle against the Supergirls, Blockbuster, and other surprises.**

**Spencer is from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Consider him the team's version of Alfred.**

**Lorem Septem, House of the Seven in Latin, looked like Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters from X-men Evolution, but with a forest green rug in the foyer instead of a red one.**

**Räv is the Swedish word for Fox.  
><strong>

**Myna is a type of black bird. Karasuba is the black Sekirei. A Sekirei is a type of bird. Do you see where I'm going with this? **

**I don't have much else to say, except thanks for reading and please review with your thought's on what I could have done better, how you feel the story should go from here, and other suggestions.**

**Like, Love, Fav, Follow, REVIEW, Enjoy!**


	3. The Clones

"What the fuck is Cadmus up to exactly?" Naruto asked walking up to the girls sleeping in the glorified freezers. Kid Flash shoot up next to him 'examining' the girls closely. The girls were identical though the girl to the left had long hair while the girl to the right's hair stopped at her shoulders and she also had a larger bust.

"Big "K" little "r" the atomic symbol for Krypton." Kid Flash told the fox masked hero beside him.

"It didn't know there were more Kryptonians on earth." Robin inquired.

"It seemed that this one was fresh off the ship." Annabeth said having worked her hacking magic on the computer. "Kara Zor-El. She crash landed in the Antarctic 5 years ago. It would seem that Cadmus' artic division located her spaceship and brought it here with her still in it. When she awoke she was up long enough to specify that she was indeed a Kryptonian before Cadmus scientists sedated her with a liquid kryptonite laced tranquilizer. They've been using her as a template for their endeavor in creating an army of Kryptonians. The one with the large breasts…" Annabeth looked at Kid Flash and Naruto who were doing their best to appear innocent as if they had no idea what she was talking about. "Has been designated as Power Girl, the first perfected genomorph clone of Kara, other attempts before and after her have proven to be unstable, either mentally or physically, and were disposed of."

"This can't be legal?" Aqualad paced the room.

"While cloning of humans is illegal under federal law, this girl is neither human nor is she a registered citizen of any Earthling city. As sick as it may be this is completely legal." Annabeth explained morbidly as she dug deeper into the computer's database.

"I don't think Superman will settle for that explanation." Robin expressed to them. "For as long as I've known him he has been desperate to find other Kryptonians and if he hears about this-"

"He break in and free her." Naruto finished. "And because Cadmus isn't breaking any laws with this Superman could get charged for breaking and entering. He'll be labeled a criminal and could serve jail time. I'm under the impression that that might be just what Cadmus wants. Now if we could find something incriminating by U.S. Law…" Naruto let the thought hang in there air.

"I think I've found just that." Minerva frowned. "Kara isn't the only person they've taken to cloning." She brought up a surveillance camera view of another floor. There was several more cryogenic pods; all empty except two. "This is where they're keeping their other unwilling DNA donors." Annabeth explained.

Robin's eyes widened in shock upon seeing the screen. "That can't be?"

"It's a younger Roy." Aqualad confirmed equally shocked.

"How is that possible!? The Roy we know is the real Roy, right?" Kid Flash asked looking at the screen as well.

Annabeth typed away at the computer and pulled up another file. "The Roy you know was a clone replaced with the real Roy 3 years ago. The clone was designed to act like Roy in every way except with a few mental commands installed that has given him the undying urge to join the Justice League and another that allows him to be controlled when someone speaks the code word." Annabeth typed away furiously. "A code word that isn't in this database." She growled.

"We have to save him?" Aqualad encouraged, but Kid Flash looked less than eager.

"What about our Roy."

"You'll have to worry about that later. Myna handle saving Roy and the other guy as well." Naruto looked for Annabeth for clarity.

"Jim Harper. The real Guardian. The one we've meet is also a clone."

"I'll see you later, Ashikabi-kun." With her secret out, Karasuba felt no shame and kissing Naruto on the cheek of his masked face before easily cutting a square hole through the several foot thick floor.

"Cadmus is so going to pay for this." Robin clenched his fist.

"So how long were you planning on keeping all that hidden?" Annabeth asked Naruto playfully.

"It was Myna's idea not mine." Naruto shrugged.

"Whatever you guys are talking about can wait. We need to figure out what to do with those Super Babes for now." Naruto and Annabeth glared at Kid Flash but nodded in agreement.

"Those things in the tanks over their heads probably have them under mind control." Naruto said. "If we open those pods… when we open those pods, they'll command them to attack us." Naruto looked to Annabeth. "What do you think?"

"I say we get ready to knock out some Kryptonians."

"Easier said than done. Superman is one of the strongest heroes in the world for a reason." Robin said.

"And those suits they wear are feeding this solar energy twenty-four seven. So it's definitely be hard." Annabeth added. "But we're not leaving them here." She pulled her shield of her back, but keep her sword at her waist.

Naruto rolled his neck get it to crack satisfyingly. While the genomorph hanging on his shoulder hopped down to the floor. "You stay out of this little man. Don't want you getting hurt." He turned to Minerva "Do it."

Annabeth pressed a button on the keyboard. With a hiss the pods released freezing mists as the doors rose upwards freeing the Kryptonian girls. Just as Naruto predicted the genomorphs, over the pods, horns glowed red causing both girls eyes to snap open.

Without a word Kara shot out of pod and pasted Naruto who felt startled by the speed. He hadn't expected Kryptonians to be so fast, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Kara slammed into Aqualad sending them both flying back where she slammed him into the ground. She straddled his waist and began pounding her fists down onto his face. If he didn't have the durability of an Atlantian his head would have been mush.

"HIYAA!" Annabeth roared slamming her shield, unbreakable through the use of magic, into Kara's face sending her tumbling into a wall. "Play support. She's too strong for you to take head on." Annabeth charged Kara.

Over with Power Girl she had just stepped out of her tank and was eyeing Naruto.

"Okay you're not getting past me." Naruto told the girl raising his hands into a boxing stance. "I don't like hitting girls but I doubt you feel the same." Naruto said as the girl just continued to stand there. "Well? Are we just going to stand her all day? Can you even understand English?"

The girl's face twisted into a scowl and her eyes glowed red.

"Crap! Move out the way!" Naruto dodged just in time to avoid being blasted by the girl's laser vision. Her eyes followed him as he ran at her while ducking and weaving out the way as her eye beams. Robin and KF wising chose to go help fight the Kryptonian nodded currently using her eye beams.

He crouched his body low and sent a straight punch at Power Girl's stomach. The force of the blow sent her flying back into her pod which exploded on impact.

She flew back out without a word and went for Naruto again. Her arms raised over her head as she flew at him went the intent of running him through, but Naruto leaped into the air just as she was about to hit him.

As she flew under him, Naruto sent his feet down onto her back forcing her to crash into the floor, but she didn't miss a beat, flipping her body so she crashed on her back and grabbing Naruto's still air borne legs.

She swung back and forth, slamming Naruto into the floor repeatedly; leaving ninja shaped indents in the ground with each impact before returning the favor and throwing him into a pod, which exploded as he crashed.

"Ouch!" Naruto complained as he pulled himself out of the wreckage. He quickly stood up as Power Girl charged him. Through the eyes of ANBU mask, normally black and impossible to see into, his eyes illuminated an angry red glow. He shot his right fist forward sending a red charka constructed fist into the Kryptonian. The blow pushed her back before Naruto's glowing translucent right fist slammed into her shoving her back further.

He went for a third blow with another left, but as it was about to land Power Girl flew up out of the attacks path and charge at Naruto, sending short bursts of lasers the size of cannon balls his way.

Naruto rolled sideways over and again allowing him to narrowly dodge the attacks while he began to flash through hands seals. "Fūton: Renkūdan." He cuffed his hands together and shoved them forward with great force, opening them as he did. A near invisible ball of compressed wind launched out of his hand and slammed into Power Girl knocking her into the ceiling.

The girl showed no sign of pain as she pulled herself out of the cracked roof and flew back at him.

Naruto ducked out of the way as she came down on him with her fist cuffed to hammer into him. "Chidori Nagashi!" Naruto grabbed Power Girl by the neck as his body erupted in lightning.

She only greeted her teeth as her body was electrocuted. Her hand swung out and backhanded Naruto against the ear.

He released her in pain as he flew into a wall and his lightning current dissipated. Naruto rubbed his ear to quicken the stop of the burning, ringing sensation. "Okay no more nice Räv." Naruto cringed to himself at the corny pun. His body he glowed dimly gold.

He shot at Power Girl and tackled her midriff. He held tight and shot into the air slamming her through the ceiling and then several more before she got her barring and brought her fist together to hammer down onto his back send him crashing right back to where they started.

Annabeth was faring better as used her shield to block Kara's fist that drove into the shield trying to break past it. Annabeth mentally praised herself for enchanting the shield with the ability to completely absorb all kinetic force.

She twirled around Kara getting behind her and slammed the shield against the Supergirl's back with all the force of a Greek god.

Kara crashed into some machine before being planted in the wall Annabeth ran at her and slammed her foot into the girl's back sending her the rest of the way through.

After a moment Kara got back up and flew into Annabeth who didn't raise his shield in time. The demigod was hurled into the wall opposite of them. "I could use some help!" She grunted at the unconscious boys laying to the side. Kara had made quick work of them when they tried to help the first time.

Annabeth rolled her eyes seeing the boys showing no sign of waking up. Kara flew at her, ready to drive a fist into her head, but Minerva raised her hand. Kara froze in the air with a vacant look in her eyes as Annabeth summoned a massive ball of green fire and hurled it at the girl of steel.

It explode on impact, Annabeth raised her shield and pulled her body tight behind it avoiding the aftermath of the blast. He looked up over the shield and grinned when she saw that Kara was unconscious of the ground. "Nothing beats Greek fire." Annabeth celebrated just as the door was forced open by a horde of elephant sized genomorphs, G-Trolls.

She saw a doctor, middle again with graying brown hair and thick rimmed glasses, standing behind the monsters alongside the clone Guardian, but the former quickly fled seeing as Kara laid unconscious in a crater that had a ring of green fire flickering around it.

"Attack!" Guardian led the charge with a miniature army of G-Trolls and G-Elves behind him.

Annabeth sighed. She rose her shield and charged as well.

Naruto and Power Girl were trading blows. Naruto dodged around her swings which were wild and untrained. His hit primarily focused on her face and ribs. Her Kryptonian body was impossibly durable, but Naruto knew he was weary away at her.

She took a swing that was a bit to fair reached allowing Naruto to duck under and sprint past her. He slammed him foot into her Popliteal Fossa, more commonly known as the back of the knee.

She collapsed as the knee gave out. She crouched on her other leg as a numbness filled the knee he struck.

Naruto grinned. "So pressure points do work on Kryptonians?" Naruto sounded too satisfied as he quickly drove two finger, hard, into the side of her neck, making the girl collapse in temporary paralysis. Naruto flipped her over and looked her in the eye. She glared at him as their eyes meet, though all she really saw was the black holes of his mask. "Let's have a peek inside." Naruto said as Power Girl's eyes glazed over.

**000TF7000**

Naruto appeared on a large blue plain that was completely void of any notably structures on land or in the black starless sky. He took off his hood and put his mask into the inside of his jacket.

"And I thought my head was empty." Naruto walked around and soon came upon Power Girl's conscious, which was just her normal body, but she was sleeping and three G-Gnomes were surrounding her with their horns glowing.

"Get away from her!" Naruto swiped his hand and the Gnomes were sliced in half; their presences vanishing like dust in the wind.

Naruto sat down, cross-legged, and lifted Power Girl's body up into his arm just as her eyes fluttered open.

"You!" She growled struggling in his embrace, but he held tight.

"Chill, you're not going to be able to out power me here. You'd need years of mental training just to compete."

"Let me go!"

"Only if you talk with me." Naruto compromised.

"Why would I talk to the enemy!?"

"What makes me an enemy?"

"You attacked me!"

"Nope, that was you that attacked. I was just fighting for my life." Naruto grinned. The Kryptonian blushed looking at the boy's handsome face which truly showed when he smiled. "Come on what's the harm in a talk?"

"What do you want?" Naruto released her allowing her to sit up on her own and glare at him.

"Okay, first off what's your name?"

"Project Kr number 12: Power Girl." She answered robotically. Naruto frowned.

"No, that's your designation! Don't tell me you don't have a name?" It was Power Girl's turn to frown.

"My creators didn't give me one. Power Girl is just find."

"Are you an item or a person?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a person!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Well then you need a name. An actual name."

"Well I don't have one, so get over it."

"How about Karen?" Naruto offered.

"No, don't just name me random things. Don't name me at all!" Power Girl growled.

"It's not random. You… er… mother's name is Kara, so Karen sounds close, but still different enough to make you your own person." Naruto explained. "Karen is also a really beautiful name, even though it's not nearly beautiful enough to match how gorgeous you are, but I don't think there's a name in this world that could do that." Naruto rambled making the Kryptonian blush.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I think you're beyond beautiful." Naruto grinned. "So how about it. Karen sounds a whole lot more comfortable to say that Power Girl."

"Fine!" She grumbled. "I'll let you call me Karen, but what's your name."

"Räv. Well it's actually Naruto, but I go by Räv while I'm where this outfit." He waved to his wardrobe.

"I'll call you Naruto then." She smiled, something that felt foreign to her. It was odd. She definitely should be smiling at an intruder of Cadmus.

"Karen, now that we gotten the intros out the way I think we should get on to the problem at hand."

"And what would that be?" Karen's eyes narrowed.

"Cadmus is holding several people captive, including your 'mother'." Naruto used air quotes as he said mother. Kara and Karen looked the same age so call one the other's mother was strange. "No one should be held captive. Not Kara, not Roy or Jim, and not even you or the Genomorph. You are all living creatures that deserve to live your lives as you see fit. They want to use you and the genomorphs only as weapons. You said you're not an item, so I want you to come with me. I don't know much about the world, but I promise to give you a life as normal as possible. You'll be a person, not an item." Naruto extended a hand of friendship toward the Power Girl.

Karen looked at the hand uncertain of rather she should take it. "How can a trust you?"

"Because I promised you and I never give up or go back on my world. That's my nindo, my ninja way!" Naruto smiled brightly, his pearly whites nearly blinding her.

"If you're lying…"

"I'll stand still as you blast my head off with those pretty eyes of yours." Naruto assured.

Karen blushed again and took his hand. They glowed a luminescent blue and vanished from Karen's mind.

**000TF7000**

Naruto woke up with his mask and hood on. The odd clicking noise of his G-Elf greeted him as he sat up.

Karen rubbed her shoulder where Naruto had struck her before.

"Hey Minerva what's new?" Naruto asked noticing that he was riding the back of a G-Troll.

You're not the only one that can tame these things." Annabeth told him. She was on her on G-troll with Kara, Guardian, Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad, all unconscious and stacked into two piles, riding on G-Trolls to either side of Annabeth's steed.

"You were out for a long time, Ashikabi-kun." Myna road a G-Troll to his left him with Roy and Jim asleep beside her. "If you had died on me, I would kill you." she warned.

"Gotcha!" Naruto laughed while scratching his head, wondering how that would be possible, but with the type of crazy Karasuba had, he felt sure that she would find a way.

"We're almost out of here." Annabeth notified. "It would have been quicker, but it seems that only the stairs are being enough for these guys." She explained. Naruto looked down over edge of the G-Troll and sure enough they were walking up a flight of massive stone stairs that could only be fit for creatures the size of the G-Trolls. "So is she alright?" Minerva asked looking at Karen who was looking around with childlike whimsy.

"I am fine." Power Girl spoke for herself.

"Karen, here, will be staying in the mansion with use, right?" Naruto smiled over at Karen. She blushed again and nodded. She got a wakizashi to her throat for her troubles.

"Ashikabi-kun is mine, so don't get any ideas." Karasuba whispered into Karen's ear. The Kryptonian genomorph looked back, but Karasuba was no longer there. She looked to her left and saw that Karasuba was smiling maliciously at her.

"Karasuba I forbid you from killing Karen," Naruto glared at his Sekirei who pouted.

"You're no fun."

"We're here." Annabeth sounded relieved as they excited through a massive doorway into a hall. "Sublevel 1. From here we only have to find an elevator to the first floor." Annabeth pulled up a 3D map of the floor and began to guide the G-Trolls to the exit.

It was then that an alarm went off ruining Annabeth's plans. There closest escape route was quickly blocked by a pair of emergency doors closely at the end of the hall.

"Annabeth can you hack it open?" Naruto asked looking ready to just kick past the poor, but that door was significantly thicker than what they had been dealing with.

"Yeah." The girl said typing at her computer. "It another fucking triple encryption!" Annabeth cussed, a rare occurrence for her. Worst yet they were quickly surrounded by a horde of every genomorph under the sun.

Every last G-Gnome horn blazed red. They were trying to put them to sleep.

"Yeah, that's not going to work." Naruto laughed.

"We've gone through too much mental conditioning to be to be controlled by the effects of telepathy." Annabeth explained.

"I'm feeling a little nice, so I'll only kill half of you." Karasuba smiled a Cheshire grin standing and moving to draw her sword.

"_**We are not hostile**_." The genomorph wearing the scrubs from before stepped ahead of the crowd. He spoke into their minds "_**But, perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs, our sister Power Girl should make up her own mind**_."

"I don't answer to you anymore." Karen sneered.

"_**I set the fire to lure your new friends Down into Cadmus. I've ordered my brethren to other areas so you would be met with minimal resistance**_."

"You were the one that made all this happen." Karen realized. "Why? What's the point of freeing me when it's only gotten your kind killed?"

"_**Because my kind is also you kind. You are our hope, the genomorph hero. We'll gladly die for the path to freedom and that freedom starts with yours. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers and sisters, showing us the way to our freedom. Now what is your choice**_?"

"Freedom." Karen spoke confidently.

"So since we're a part of this big plan of your, you mind waking up these guys?" Naruto turned a thumb to the unconscious members of their group.

"Also debrief them on what's going on so Kara doesn't try to kill us again." Annabeth said.

The G-Gnomes horns glowed and the sleeping heroes groggily awoke and tried to sit up, but being that they were on top of each other they got tangled in a mess of limbs and tumbled to the floor.

"What's going on?" Kid Flash rubbed his head. The G-Gnomes choose then to give them a full summary on where they were now and why. "Whoa! There room's spinning." Kid Flash shook the dizziness out of his head, not use to having data uploaded directly into his mind.

"Who are you people!?" Roy barged past Robin and Aqualad who had just made it to their feet.

"Somebody please knock him out again." Naruto grumbled. The boy reeked of angst that they could resolve right now.

"Roy, you arm." Robin spoke morbidly.

"What!?" The archer looked down and realize that his right arm was missing from the elbow. "W-what's going on!?" he panicked.

"Roy calm down." Jim placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Uncle Jim! Why are you he-" Roy didn't finish as Karasuba slammed the butt of her wakizashi into the back of his head; maybe a little harder than needed.

"Let's go already this place has gotten boring." Myna moaned.

"I think not." The doctor from before, Doctor Desmond, pushed his way through the crowd of Genomorphs. He was holding a vial in his hand that held a blue liquid. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order To Cadmus." He popped the cork from the vial and swallowed it contents whole. The doctor fell to his knees in pain as his body rapidly changed into a grotesque gray skinned, hulking giant.

The clone Guardian proved to still be a hero despite being a product of Cadmus by charging Desmond first, but he was quickly disposed of with a backhand that sent him flying twenty feet into a wall.

"**Arrgh**!" Blockbuster roared charging at them.

"Doctor Ugly's mine!" Kara flew past the heroes with her fist raised to slam into Blockbuster, but the beast just tackled into her and jump up slamming her through the ceiling.

"We have our exit." Naruto said grabbing his G-elf and jumping after Kara and Blockbuster.

The other's followed after with Annabeth jumping with the unconscious Roy and Guardian on her shoulder, Karen flying out with Jim hanging onto her hand and the others using Robin's grappling hook to get out.

**000TF7000**

Kara hated her life right now. She could remember much of the last few years. Her home was destroyed as she flew away in a ship of her father's design. She was in stasis for who knows how long and just as she was freed from her slumber she was tranquilized and put back into stasis. Oh and she also seemed to have a clone now.

She was angry and had thought to relieve that anger by charging the steroided doctor. He was one of the key perpetrators that keep her in a deep sleep for the past however many years. She figured with her new powers she'd be able to toss the thing around like a ball in a pinball machine. It wasn't the first time she had been wrong.

The thing was tougher and stronger than her and damned agile.

"NEVER FEAR THE OPPAI DRAGON IS HERE!" And now she had the displeasure of hearing that as a red armor wearing man blasted through the ceiling and slammed into Dr. Desmond.

"He's an idiot." Annabeth groaned walking up to Kara while Issei was fighting Blockbuster.

"A friend of your?" Aqualad asked Räv.

"Unfortunately." Naruto agreed. "An acquaintance really. No maybe that's too nice of a word to describe him."

Korra jumped down through the hole that Issei had made with his entrance. "What took you guys so long?" The Avatar asked.

"We were making friends." Naruto joked just as Issei flew past them after being smacked away by Blockbuster.

"Shouldn't we help him?" KF asked as the self-proclaimed Oppai Dragon kicked off the ground in a beeline the doctor.

"Let him struggle a bit more." Karasuba smiled.

"**Boost**!" Issei's armor chanted. His speed doubled which seemed to surprise Desmond long enough for him to getting in a clean blow. A green disk of energy manifested in from of his fist as he hooked the beserking giant in the face. "**Dragon Buster**!" The resulting impact created an explosion that sent the Blockbuster rocketing through one of the pillars.

"That doesn't look to good." Kid Flash said. "He'll bring the building down around us. If he keeps that up."

"That might not be a bad thing." Robin said pulling up a 3D hologram map of the first floor. "Check this out." Robin was the center of attention as he explained his theory. "When a building's support beams are removed it collapses onto a central point. Here." He pointed out the exact location that the building would collapse.

"So if we draw Desmond there-" Annabeth caught on.

"We can drop the entire place down onto him." Robin grinned mischievously.

"Talk about overkill." Naruto said. "I like it!" His grin mirrored Robin's "Destroy the pillars. I'll get Desmond into place. Spirit freeze his down the moment I have him in position." Naruto ordered running to relief Issei of his fight with the good doctor.

Karasuba drew her sword and slashed through one of the remaining pillars. Kara then punch the loosened pillar out of place.

Power Girl and Aqualad attacked together destroying a portion of another pillar.

Robin through a volley of exploding disks at the last pillar loosening it up. He looked to see if Desmond was in position. "Räv, hurry it up!"

Naruto made it to where Issei was holding Blockbuster off. He jumped up and kicked on Issei's back, preforming a flip allowing him position his body over Blockbuster. He hung upside down and reached out, grasping Blockbuster by the face. It a whirlwind of leaves he vanished along with the behemoth.

Korra stood by as Naruto appeared in front of her. He leaped away from the giant and landed to her side queuing her to swing her arms forward, drawing moisture from the air that quickly surrounded Blockbuster in a massive block of ice, but it didn't look like it would hold for long.

Naruto pulled Spirit close and they vanished in another Shunshin.

"Now!" Naruto ordered appearing beside the Robin who gave the signal to Annabeth. She slammed her shield into the weakened pillar.

The whole placed collapsed and just as planned Blockbuster got the bulk of the damage though they did have to maneuver out the way of a few collapsing pieces of debris.

"Well that was fun." Naruto chirped.

"It was annoying." Annabeth corrected. "How could a simple recon mission turn into us destroying a building!?"

"Either way…" Aqualad looked at all of the members of Squad 7. "… Thank you."

"No problem, Aqua boy." Naruto gave a mock salute.

"It's Aqualad."

"You should really think of changing that." Naruto looked to Robin and Kid Flash. "You all should. If you want to be viewed as real heroes you need your own identities, not just a play on words of your mentor's names."

"You might be right." Robin agreed.

"I have some suggestions!" Issei offered eagerly.

"No." The members of his team shut him down before he could start.

"We have company." Karasuba looked to the moon. At first the other heroes did see anything, though Karasuba had enhanced vision so it took them a moment longer than her to see the red and blue dot come into view.

"Superman." Robin identified the dot that soon enough became visible enough to indeed be identified as the Man of Steel.

Behind him other heroes came into view: Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, the Martian Manhunter, and Zatara. They land in the outskirts on the debris while Superman floated down right in front of them.

More heroes landed in the rubble that was once Cadmus: Captain Atom, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, and a Green Lantern.

And behind Superman came another Green Lantern, this one looking infinitely cooler than the other guy, and he was using his power ring to carry a disk holding Batman, Aquaman, Black Canary, and Green Arrow.

"So the cavalry arrives just in time to do nothing." Naruto joked. "Really were all of you guys needed?"

Superman looked at as if he was about to say something when Kara stepped forward.

"You're a Kryptonian aren't you!?" She asked hopefully. "You wear the crest of the House of El. What's you name!?" She continued.

Superman eyes widened noticing that she wore the same crest.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked from behind Superman.

"Excuse me! I'm not an 'it'!" Kara sneered. "I'm Kara Zor-El of Krypton. Now who are you?" Kara eyes narrowed at Superman. "Are you of the House of El or are you an imposter."

"I'm Kal-El of Krypton."

Kara's eyes widened in disbelief. "No! That's impossible, the only Kal-El was a baby last time I saw him!"

Superman looked shocked as well and while he would have asked more Batman stepped forward.

"What about her?" the caped crusader asked looking at Karen.

"I'm her clone." The Kryptonian Genomorph answers looking at Superman for a reaction, but he far less welcoming look on his face when he heard her origins. "I can tell I'm not welcomed by you, so we don't need to worry about becoming buddies."

"No way, Power Girl! You helped us escape. You're just as much a Kryptonian as me or him." Kara insisted.

Batman didn't seem interested in the El family drama. He looked to Robin. "Start talking."

"Well we saw that you guys were busy, so we thought it would be a good idea to investigate Cadmus on our own. These guys had the same idea." Robin waved his hand to Squad 7.

"Sup." Räv nodded to Batman.

"Turns out they've been busy doing some illegal cloning. More than just Kara." Robin turned to his left were Guardian and Jim Harper stood awkwardly beside each other. The leaguers looked shock considering that Guardian and Jim Harper were supposed to be the same guy. Slung over Jim's shoulder was Roy Harper, still unconscious.

"Jim is that?" Green Arrow took a tentative step forward to the Harper's.

"It's Roy." Jim confirmed. "Cadmus has been keeping us on ice for the last three years. Three years that we can't get back."

"Then who's the Roy that…" Oliver Queen was at a loose for words.

"He's still Roy." Kid Flash defended his friend that was not present to defend himself. "The Roy that we've fought together with is still Roy. Even if he's a Cadmus clone."

"Who are you?" Batman attention was elsewhere as Green Arrow talked to Jim. He was eyeing Squad7 suspiciously. His bat glare on full blast.

"If you going for intimidating it's not working." Naruto told him. "I'm Räv, this is Minerva, Myna, Spirit, and-"

"OPPAI DRAGON!" Issei cheered.

"-Someone that we do not associate with in any way, shape, or form." Minerva said pushing Issei away from the rest of the group.

"Sorry about the building we're new to the whole Superhero thing." Naruto didn't sound sincere at all with his apology, only seeing it as just the proper protocol to follow after blowing up a building.

"You saved people and revealed illegal working of a company the League's been suspicious of for months. No apology needed." Flash assured them.

"Thanks, but if you don't mind we'll be getting out of the way." Naruto stepped forward but Batman put a hand to his chest.

"We're not done here."

"We are." Karasuba said with a sword to Batman's throat. The dark knight looked surprised that the girl managed to get into his guard.

"Excuse her." Naruto laughed placing a hand Karasuba's shoulder. She sheathed her blade, but she glared at Batman daring him to try to stop them. "But she's right. We don't answer to you, so there's no point in staying."

"Don't you want to talk to the news crew when they show up?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah we should totally stay, guys!" Issei insisted. "The world must know of my awesomeness." He struck a clichéd heroic pose which only succeed in making the girls of the team roll their eyes.

"It's not like we have anything better to do." Annabeth seemed to agree with Issei, her hubris taking over. She wanted her credit where it was due.

"Well hello, beautiful!" The Flash flashed in front of her.

"I'm sixteen." Annabeth quickly warded off his advances.

"Okay then." The Flash stepped back and bumped into his protégé.

"Dude, you're married to my aunt." Kid growled, tapping his foot with his arms crossed.

"Old habits?" The flash assured.

"So what now?" Robin asked the Batman.

"Cadmus will be investigated, but let's make one thing clear. End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Batman told Robin though he gave Kid Flash and Aqualad leveled glances so they understood that the order also included them.

"No offense and I'm not going to act like I understand everything that going on, but from what I can tell they did all this because you were treating them like sidekicks, so the best way to solve it isn't to continued treating them like second class heroes." Annabeth gave her two cents on the matter.

"She's right." Aqualad stepped forward. "We won't stop."

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman order, but Aqualad shook his head 'no'.

"Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together with our new friends we forged something powerful, important." Aqualad told the ruler of Atlantis, but it was meant to be heard by all of the present members of the Justice League.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, The 3 of you-"

"It's not." Kid Flash stopped the Flash from saying whatever he was about to utter.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" Robin argued.

"You know, we have the resources if you want to branch out on you own. You know as a team." Räv was completely unfazed when the mentors glared at him. "Put up or shut up, men." Naruto told them. "Their minds made up and I kinda like them, so get on board or get out the way?"

**000TF7000**

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary Of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you 3 are determined to fight the good fight together, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." Batman explained standing inside Mount Justice, a hollowed out mountain near Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, which was being assembled into a base by various members of the league.

"Real missions?" Robin asked, unsure if Batman could be fully trusted after the fiasco with them becoming 'real' members of the League.

"Yes, but covert." Batman told them. The Flash zoomed up behind Wally.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." He gestured to the lightning bolt on his chest.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman explained.

"The five of you will be that team." Batman said

"Cool!" Robin nodded. "Wait. Five?"

"You didn't forget about me did you?" Kara floated with Superman by her side. She was now wearing a red cape and boots and a leotard that while primarily blue was red around the crotch and butt areas with yellow accents and the crest of the House of El embroidered across the chest.

"Kara, you're here." Wally perked up. "But who's the fifth?" the team looked around.

"I'm here!" a perky voice rushed out. "Sorry we're late."

Behind them the Martian Manhunter stepped from the shadows with a girl by his side.

She was a green-skinned girl that looked around their age with amber eyes, shoulder-length red hair, and freckles on her cheeks. Her outfit consisted of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian." Batman clarified.

"Um, Hi." She waved shyly.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Wally whispered to Robin. "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names." He gave him most charming smile.

"I'm honored to be included." She smiled.

"**Recognized: A01, A05, A06.**" The Zeta-Beam Tunnel came to life.

The assembled members of the team watched as the teleportation device popped out three members of Squad 7.

Naruto was dressed in blue jeans, black sneakers, a white shirt, and an orange hoodie.

Issei wore navy blue jeans, white shoes, and a black shirt under a red cotton vest.

Karen, the newest member of the Squad, wore a white blouse and blue hip hugger jeans with blue flip-flop sandals.

Superman looked uncomfortable with the arrival of the artificial Kryptonian, but Karen had to brace herself as Kara gave her a flying hug.

"Karen, I've missed you. Why haven't you visited Kansas yet?"

Karen smiled. Kara treated her like a sister and in the past two weeks of freedom they've hung out near constantly. "I think you know why." Karen glanced at Superman who flew off to do something else when he noticed her staring. While it felt nice to be immediately accepted by her genetic template the look Superman gave her always pissed her off.

"Oh forget Kal, I'm sure Ma and Pa would love to meet you!"

"Who's the dudes?" Wally asked.

"That's Räv and Crimson Dragon." Robin told him. "Apparently they live near Gotham. Batman nearly blew a gasket when he found Räv wanting for us in the Batcave after our night patrol."

"I thought you were named Oppai Dragon or something like that." Wally asked Naruto.

"I'm Räv. The idiot next to me is Crimson Dragon, don't let him tell you differently."

"Oppai Dragon sounds much cooler though." Naruto slapped Issei against the head swiftly, making the boy stumble forth a bit.

"Squad 7 has agreed to help the team when they have the time." Batman told them.

"Why are you called Squad 7? Aren't their only five of you? Six if you count Power Girl." Wally asked.

"Yeah, we didn't name ourselves that. Our late father did." Naruto explained.

"You're brother?" Kara asked Naruto looking between him and Issei not seeing the resemblance.

"We're adopted." Naruto explained.

"Well it's good to have here." Aqualad told him. "Where is the rest of your team?"

"They didn't want to come if it's not important. The Kid's constant flirting weirds them out." Naruto gave Wally a taunting smile.

"I not that bad?" Kid Flash slumped his shoulders.

**000TF7000**

**That's it for chapter 3 of Task Force 7 which as of this chapter has been renamed Squad 7. Some bits and parts fill rather repetitive in this chapter, but I'll see if I can't go back and fix that any.**

**Rather than going directly into episode 3 of canon I'll make next chapter or two a mission carried out only by member of the Squad.**

**Korra's alias was revealed this chapter as Spirit. That will also change if someone can give me a name I dim to sound better.**

**I added Karen to the team for harem reasons. Other people may join the team. Maybe I'll have Arsenal added if I don't put him on as a permanent member of Young Justice. More on him next chapter.**

**More Korra and Issei next chapter too, since they got the least screen time of all the main characters.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter despite the flaws that I won't be able to catch. I do proof read for those of you that think I don't, but my English Teacher back in my high school days once explained to me that it's harder for a writer to catch on to the flaws in their own work than it would be for a stranger to catch on to them.**

**I don't have else much to say, except thanks for reading and please review with your thoughts on what I could have done better, how you feel the story should go from here, and other suggestions.**

**Like, Love, Fav, Follow, REVIEW, Enjoy!**


End file.
